Laika the alien (hating) feline
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: News outlets all over National City ran stories wondering why Supergirl was flying around the city, picking up street cats at random. Eventually though, she was spotted doing flips through the air with a very disgruntled black cat beneath her arm. SUPERCORP in which Kara and Lena's cat do not get along


**A/N- Just a little Supercorp fic centering around Kara's failing relationship with Lena's cat**

* * *

The first time that Kara set foot in Lena's apartment was in their second month of dating. Previously they had always found themselves at Kara's place, the blonde joked about Lena living in her office at L-Corp, and the result was a formal invitation for dinner and a sleepover at Lena's penthouse.

Dinner and a sleepover turned into Lena teasing Kara all through lunch and the car ride back to her place and Kara pinning her against the wall beside the door to the apartment, and sucking insistently at her pulsepoint while Lena fumbled to get her keys in the lock.

They stumbled into the apartment, Kara pressing Lena against the door that shut behind them. Clothes were shed as Lena steered them towards her bedroom. By the time they landed on her plush mattress, both women had only their underwear left. Lena smirked as she straddled the blonde's hips, kissing down her neck and palming her breasts.

Kara moaned and rolled her hips needily. Something about the way Lena took control like this always made the Kryptonian melt. Lena was just reaching back to unsnap Kara's bra when the blonde squeaked in surprise and Lena found herself four feet in the air, clinging to Kara with all her limbs.

"Why are we flying?"

Kara blushed and peeked down at the bed to see a pair of eyes staring back up at them, "I might have been taken slightly off guard by your cat."

Lena chuckled, and relaxed her death grip on Kara, "You're telling me that Supergirl is afraid of a little cat?"

"I'm not Supergirl." Kara replied reflexively.

Lena's only response was a raised eyebrow and a glance down at her bed, still four feet below, "Really, Kara?"

That was how Lena officially confirmed that she was dating a superhero, though she had her suspicions for a while.

…

In the morning Kara was properly introduced to Laika, "Is she a Russian cat?" Kara teased.

"Laika was the first animal to orbit earth." Lena defended with pink coloring her cheeks, "She was a Soviet dog."

Kara laughed, her girlfriend was adorably nerdy.

Laika spent the morning threading herself between Lena's feet and glaring at Kara. Lena asked Kara to feed the little black feline, and when she bent down to scoop the food into her dish, Laika pounced. Kara thanked Rao for her impervious skin as she felt the cat's claws attempt to sink into her arm.

"Laika!" Lena chastised, shooing the cat away, "I'm so sorry, Kara! She's never been hostile like that before."

"It's fine." Kara dismissed. She would have sworn the cat was smirking at her from the couch.

Thus began the great stand off that was Kara vs. Laika. The cat positively hated her.

The next time Kara visited the penthouse, it was after a long day of alien fighting and she accidentally broke the lock on Lena's window, trying to let herself in. When they woke up in the morning, Laika was looking all too proud of herself, sitting in a nest of what used to be Kara's cape but now was red tattered fabric.

"I thought that Winn made that super reinforced." Lena said after she told off the cat.

"He did." Kara replied, shaking her head, "It has titanium reinforced thread."

They both stared at the cat a moment longer. She hissed at Kara.

The next time, Laika peed in Kara's loafers. Her favorite loafers. Her Kenneth Cole loafers that she thrifted for only ten dollars.

"Your cat hates me, Lena."

"She doesn't hate you!"

The time after that, it was her cell phone. When she went to bed with Lena, she left her phone charging on the bedside table, and when she awoke it was gone.

"Are you sure that you brought it with you?" Lena asked, looking under the bed while Kara checked under the nightstand.

"Yeah, I plugged it in."

"I'll call it." Lena offered, pulling out her own phone and dialing Kara's number.

They heard ringing from the from the bathroom and followed the noise to Laika's litterbox. They glanced at each other, and then down at the box.

"Your cat hates me."

"Okay, maybe she doesn't like you, but hate is a strong word."

"She unplugged my phone and put it in her litterbox!"

"Yeah, maybe she hates you just a little bit."  
Kara did her best. She brought offerings of cat treats and little toys. She didn't push Laika off the bed when she snuck on to snuggle with Lena. She didn't get mad when Laika shredded the hard copies of research she had done for Snapper. Despite all of this, after ten months of dating Lena, the cat still hated Kara.

…

It was late and Kara barely managed to unlatch Lena's bedroom window and peel off her boots and super suit before she crawled beneath the covers and snuggled into Lena's side. The brunette shifted in her sleep, stirring briefly to tuck her head into the crook of Kara's neck and throw a leg over the blonde's waist.

Kara smiled and pulled her girlfriend closer.

"Smell like smoke." Lena mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Sorry, there was a fire downtown." Kara replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Lena's messy hair, "Go back to bed, darling."

Moments later Lena's breathing evened out and Kara fell asleep listening to her steady heartbeat.

The next morning she awoke to the smell of coffee and pancakes and the sound of Lena humming along to music playing out of her phone. Kara smiled and pulled on a sweater to go join her girlfriend in the kitchen. Lena's back was turned, her hair up in a messy bun, wearing an oversized tee that she'd stolen months ago from Kara.

Kara snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and pressing a kiss to her neck, "Good morning, sleepy head." Lena laughed, leaning back into the strong hold.

"Morning. Can I help?"

"Yeah, watch these pancakes for a minute while I feed Laika?"

"Mhm." Kara took over the spatula and resisted using her heat vision to make the pancakes cook faster. The last time she did that, she melted the pan and Lena told Alex who still wouldn't let her live it down.

Lena moved with ease, opening a can of cat food and putting it down in the silver bowl in the corner, "Laika?" She called, a frown forming when the sound of tiny cat paws didn't come running.

"That's odd, she normally comes out when he hears the can opener." Lena mused, "Laika? Here buddy."

"Maybe she's on strike until you take him off that weight sensitive food." Kara joked.

Lena gave her a severe look, "The vet said that her weight was becoming a serious health risk!"

The blonde chuckled and flipped the pancakes onto the plate while Lena peeked under the couch in her living room, "Can you used your super hearing to find her?"

"Yeah." Kara closed her eyes and sought out the small animal's heartbeat. Her lips twisted in concern, "She's not here, Lena."

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Lena's voice went up at least one octave, "Where is she?"

"The closest animal heartbeat is the golden retriever two floors down." Kara replied.

Lena disappeared to check her bathroom and bedroom, "Babe, I think she went out the window!"

"You live at the top of this apartment complex, Lena. Do you think she flew the ground?" Kara asked, coming to join Lena in the bedroom and seeing her open window. Suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped dramatically, "Wait! Lena! I have this theory that your cat is an alien and I think this just confirmed it!"

"Kara-"

"Just hear me out, here. She shredded my super suit-"  
"Kara."  
"She unplugged my phone and dumped it in her litter box, and now she's pulled off the great kitty escape of twenty seventeen!"

Lena looked at her girlfriend, unimpressed, "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Kara said quietly.

"Alien or not, my cat got out because you forgot to close the window last night, so you had better find my cat Kara." Lena's tone left no room for debate.

News outlets all over National City ran stories that day wondering why Supergirl was flying around the city, picking up street cats at random. Eventually though, she was spotted doing flips through the air with a very disgruntled black cat tucked under her arm.

From that night on, there were no more mishaps. No more cat sabotage. No more shredded clothes. Only minimal hissing.

Lena was grateful that she no longer had to mediate between her cat and her girlfriend. Though there was that one day she came home and found Kara talking to Laika quietly in the living room and didn't notice Lena coming in.

"If you're an alien blink twice." Kara had said, then waited quietly.

"I've been doing research, and there's a very limited number of alien species who can shapeshift so completely. I know you're not a martian, because I talked to J'onn about it. Just blink twice."

Lena couldn't contain her laughter any longer and she let out a little chuckle, "Was your interrogation of my cat fruitful?"

Kara jumped up and blushed, "Well she refuses to tell me anything."

"Mmm did you try the good cop bad cop routine?"

"I think my bad cop needs some work."

Lena's smile turned predatory, "Wanna practice with me?"

Kara's mouth ran dry, "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

 **A/N- Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
